Enigma
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: He notices his gaze follow him. Something sets him apart from the others. He lies as an enigma and one wishes to decipher just what lies in that gaze. [Onesided SetoRyou for now, onesided SetoYugi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh. If I did, I wouldn't have to pay for three Blue Eyes, ne?

**Author's Note:** The first ever Euroshipping fic I ever wrote. I'd like to thank Nami for bringing it along. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I even would've had the urge to write all these oneshots. Thanks. :3

I dedicate this oneshot to Midori. I love you with all my heart. Thanks for understanding.

Enigma

* * *

He seemed like the last person one would ever notice upon entering the room. Alright, perhaps his appearance alone would make you do a double take but after that, you'd probably forget he was every there. He was that silent. He couldn't stop a crowd by simply being there. But he was there; a silent figure in class, barely noticed because I believe he didn't wish to be noticed. He was the quiet one of the friendship orgy but somehow, he stood apart from them as well. He wasn't as loud and obnoxious as the dog. He didn't spout bull on friendship and the "heart of the cards" like Yugi and Anzu. 

He was different from them, really.

I noticed his gaze as I entered the classroom one day. My eyes met his but before I could read the emotion in his, he turned away and suddenly became very interested in the contents of his bad. I shrugged it off as a one-time thing.

Or so I thought.

His gaze became familiar to me. I'd barely notice it but sometimes, I felt his eyes on me at times. He'd look up and glance away when he knew I was watching. Something told me to look into him more. There was something about him that piqued my interest; a nagging feeling that wouldn't let go.

He was a strange one, that Ryou Bakura.

I feel his gaze follow me into the classroom as he does almost every day. It's no longer alien to me. He's been watching me and though he doesn't know it, I've been watching back. When Yugi's gaze becomes close to unbearable, his never faltered. I know that he's probably heard of our breakup. When my eyes glance to his as they do almost every day, I notice he holds no disappointment. Not the same irritation I see from Anzu… not the rage the dog flashes me as I pass… not the sorrow that comes to Yugi's for a heartbeat.

There was something different.

He watches me the whole day, it seems. The same way he did this morning. Once or twice, I see him try to approach… hesitate… and fail. Again, he piques my interest. What was it with this boy?

Dismissal. I thought it'd never come. I feel the whole friendship orgy's eyes on me, watching me like a flock of vultures as I make my way from the room. I know Yugi's still with them. I know he looks as if his world had died. My eyes drift from his to the puzzle. I grunt and walk away before his eyes and mine could meet.

The moment I take a step out of the door, I feel a hand grab my arm and force me to turn. I notice Anzu's hand reel back and come forward but I grab her wrist before she could even land her blow. This is truly irritating. I narrow my eyes at her, the hand that grips my arm and the hand I hold by the wrist. I shove her away. "What's all this about?" I demand.

She glares at me with eyes as infuriated as mine. "Look at him!" she cries, gesturing to Yugi who stands with the rest of their pack. "He still wants you back."

My eyes narrow further. Of course. Protecting their friend. Anzu always seemed to have declared herself his bodyguard. It made perfect sense. If she wants the truth, then she'll get it. "I don't want him back." I tell her to her face. She steps back, as if struck by the blow.

"Why? Because you'll find someone infinitely better?"

I grunt and walk away.

Right now, I don't care if I do find anyone else. She knows the answer to her question. I walk on, glancing back only once to see if she's left. In that one glance, I notice Ryou. He seems to be… apologetic? Disgusted? I'm not certain. I turn my gaze away and take my leave. I don't have time to waste here.

I settle into the backseat. The limousine starts to drive away. I shut my eyes with a groan of frustration as my fingers reach up to massage my temples. Some people can be a handful. I hear tapping at the car window. I turn my head to see, of all people, Ryou jogging to keep up with the limo. I motion for Isono to slow the car asI roll the windows down. I watch his as he slows down as well to walk beside the car. It takes him a moment to catch his breath to speak. I brace myself. Alright. Tell me how horrible I am for breaking up with Yugi. I close my eyes.

"I… I'm sorry." He says.

I look up at him from the car. "Excuse me?" I ask.

"I… I said I'm sorry. What Anzu did was out of place."

I motion for Isono to stop the car. I open the door.

"Get in. I'll drive you home. "

* * *

-OWARI- 

Flames will be used to keep Malik happy with roasted marshmallows.


End file.
